Times Have Changed
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Rachel and Puck in New York.


Rachel Puckerman was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock, set to 7:00am. Rachel rolled over and hit the off button on the alarm. She smiled when she felt movement behind her. Her husband, Noah, had woken up as well. She turned to face Noah, who was also smiling.

"Good morning." Noah said.

"Go back to sleep. You're not the one who has to be out of here by eight." Rachel said.

A lot of things had changed senior year at McKinley. Finn had gotten a football scholarship, meaning that he couldn't go with Rachel to New York. So, Rachel broke things off, learning from hundreds of romantic comedies that long distant relationships never worked out.

Kurt and Rachel packed up their things and moved to New York, where they would be starting their freshmen year in college. Following in the footsteps of Rachel, Kurt broke up with Blaine, who would be a senior. So they both went to New York single.

Rachel and Kurt were sophomores in college when they got a knock on their door one night. It was Noah "Puck" Puckerman. He had decided to get out of Lima, not wanting to end up a Lima Loser. Puck told them that he needed a place to stay. Of course Rachel and Kurt let him stay with them.

As the months went on, Rachel started having feelings for Puck. But she ignored the feelings. She had fallen for Puck many times before and had always ended up heartbroken. Sophomore year was almost over, and the feelings Rachel had for Noah didn't go away. Rachel had been crushing on Noah all year. She wanted to be with him, but he didn't act like he felt the same way.

On the night of Finals Rachel, Kurt, and Puck decided to go out and celebrate. Of course they weren't legal yet. They still had another year. So Puck got them some fake ID's. They went to a local bar not too far from their apartment, and all three of them drank _way _too drunk! Kurt had met a guy and ended up going home with him, while Rachel and Puck went back to the apartment.

When they got to the apartment, they were both giggling and tripping over nothing! Obviously not thinking clearly, Rachel went into Kurt's room and found his handy dandy bottle of Vodka. He had been keeping a bottle in the house since the Blaine break-up, getting an upperclassman to buy it for him.

"Look what I found!" Rachel waved the bottle in the air. She took out to cups and sloppily poured the Vodka into them.

"CHEERS!" Rachel and Puck yelled at the same time, making them laugh afterwards.

"I'm crazy about you." Puck said after taking a big gulp.

Rachel almost choked on her drink. "What?" she asked.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm t-totally into you!" Puck said. And with those drunken words, their lips crashed together into wet sloppy kisses. They were moaning and ripping each other's clothes off, and the rest was history.

"Go back to sleep. You're not the one who has to be out of here by eight." Rachel said to Noah. It was two years later. Rachel had dropped out of NYDA, getting the role of Fanny Brice in Broadway's production of Funny Girl, Rachel's dream role. She and Noah were now living in a beautiful apartment in the Upper East Side.

"I might as well get up with you, Joan will be crying any second now." Puck said, referring to their daughter Joan Elizabeth Puckerman, who was named after Barbra Streisand and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

After the night of their drunken hook-up, Rachel had been feeling sick. Throwing up, not having an appetite, etc. Kurt suggested that she could be pregnant, but Rachel didn't believe it. She just thought that she had a cold, or the Flu. But when she wasn't getting any better she was forced by Kurt _and _Puck to go to the doctor. Of course, Kurt was right. Rachel was pregnant.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Rachel said. "I hate leaving her." She frowned.

"I know, but at least you're finally living your dream." Puck said, making Rachel smile.

"Yeah. You're right."

"How about we all go out to lunch today? You, me, and Joan." Puck said.

"I can't. The show is tomorrow so we're having a major dress rehearsal today. I probably won't even be able to eat today." Rachel said, looking for something to wear in her closet.

"Tomorrow. Wow. Are you excited?"

"More nervous than excited, really." Rachel said.

"Don't be. You're going to be amazing tomorrow."

"But what if I'm not? Everyone who is anyone is going to be there. Barbra is going to be there!" She said, starting to freak out. "What if I forget my lines? What if I forget the lyrics?"

"You won't forget the lyrics. You've been singing these songs since grade school. And there's no way in hell you can forget your lines! You once learned Romeo and Juliet in ten minutes! You have nothing to worry about." Puck grabbed Rachel from behind and hugged her. Rachel spun around to face him.

"You really think I have what it takes?"

"I know you do, babe." Puck said, and kissed Rachel.

They pulled away when they heard Joan crying.

"I'll get her." Puck said.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled, and continued getting ready.

She was sitting on the bed putting on her shoes, when Puck entered the room with Joan in his arms. "Someone wanted to see mommy." Puck said, sitting down next to Rachel.

"Hi." Rachel beamed at Joan. She had beautiful brown curls with matching brown eyes. Rachel looked at Joan, then at Puck.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Rachel said.

"And I'm the luckiest man in the world." Puck said, and kissed Rachel again.


End file.
